My Happy Ending in the Land of Ponies
by iamboard
Summary: The back furred fox sprite from Stories of a Universal Traveler Tells his story. Just like Guilt Rapped in Insanity, this is a side story to another story.
1. Chapter 1

My Happy Ending in the Land of Ponies

Summary: The back furred fox sprite from Stories of a Universal Traveler Tells his story. Just like Guilt Rapped in Insanity, this is a side story to another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those stories belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter One:

Hello, my name is Snippy. I am a Black furred fox guardian sprite. My charge is a girl named Singing Bird. I have not told her my name as it is just my job to give her advice and comfort when she needs it. Normal people cannot see me as I am a type of spirit. She is a natural born shaman with some mix of something her father was. I think he was a hunter of some kind. I have never been known to pay attention to details. She is a genius so leaning everything that is in her nature should not be hard with or without me.

Through out the years I have watched her get hurt in various ways by a person who originally wanted to take care of her as if she were his own child but was possessed by a god who wanted her to not ruin his plans; it was something about some flipping prophecy that the god who created all universes did not want to happen. I think I had something to do with the god of all creation wanting to destroy all universes; this would be done through passive events that he set up of his own accord. But the events were so fragile; that the slightest good deed performed by somebody who was not supposed to be there at any point could shatter the destructive event. All she would have to do is learn what a shaman can do if they have the mixed abilities of a hunter and a shaman, learn how to open a universal portal, and do at least one good deed in each universe she visits to ruin his plans. She would have to fight him in the end, but by then, she would be strong enough to take him on. I did not tell her about this because she has to do these good deeds because she wants to, not because she has to.

On the first day of her summer break after her senior year, we were let out of the house under the guise of school though I think the guy let us go intentionally. The first stop was the library. She needed information in order to survive on her own. I appeared next to her and told her "I am glad you are not killing him, but is running way really the answer to your problems? He will either just hunt you down or put another girl through what you have been through." I told her this knowing it was a blatant lie. I needed to farther encourage her to keep going no matter what. She did not answer me and I did not blame her as the librarian could not see me. The demon that the librarian could see sitting on the other side of her to see what she would be next. He had always found her to be an interesting character. Who could blame him, any normal person would go for revenge, be very hateful, and be very childish if they had gone what she had gone through. Yet she was not going for revenge, she was not very hateful, and she has a very adult demeanor to her. She was defiantly more mature than most people who were adults. This made her more interesting seeing how she was just a child. Adding to her interestingness was the fact that she was smarter than most of the people she just graduated with.

After she was done gathering research, we started our journey and new learning regiment for her. She had no idea where to start until I was in the grip of a monster. She acted on intsent to save me. Since she remembered using her displace ability to turn the monster into ash, she started to learn how to use it and different ways to use it. She had learned it to the point where she could not only turn on thing into something else, but also move things without getting near them. She also learned different abilities based off of that, ones she could use in combat. She did not know it, but her arms and legs were getting stronger and since kicking and punching is something everybody knows how to do, she could fight without these abilities or combine abilities with the kicking and punching to unknowingly perform deadly dances when neither one of these things work by themselves.

One day while we were traveling, she decided to try something new. I advised against it because I knew the ability she was going to try and I did not know rather or not the god would sabotage it to where she ends up alone or not. I was freaking out, I did not want to be split from her, and she was by far the best charge I ever had in my opinion. "You could try it, but since you do not know what you are trying there could be bad consequences for your actions." A voice came out of nowhere. I had no idea that somebody was following us. "So how long were you planning on following me, or were you just going to spy on me until I left the country?" She asked the stranger. My god, she had progressed that far under my noise. "Somebody was following us this whole time, why did you not say anything!?" The demon and I ask at the same time in a frantic tone. Apparently he did not know either, and here I thought he was a great and powerful demon. "Did not feel like the person who kept me captive." She shrugged us off. Soon a male come out of the wood works. He had long black hair and was wearing a suit. I knew better than to say he was young, I know he was a vampire half breed. The son of Dracula in disguise to be exact, I know he was going under a false name to. But what did he want with her? I will never know. She used the ability she wanted to try, instantly opening the portal. I did not pay attention to what was said before we went in the portal.

As I was going into the portal, I felt like I was being tugged way by some divine force. It was just as I feared, the god rigged the portal to separate her from the only people she conceded family and send her into a multitude of death traps. It was his hope that she would die before ruining his plans. I had faith in her that she will survive as I know her well. I know she will find me again.

I fell out of the portal and passed out after falling from the sky. When I woke up, I found an orange winged house with a pink mane sniffing around me. "h h hello…" she said shyly.

Next chapter will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those stories belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Two:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Snippy's point of view

"…hi… what is your name…?" I asked her calmly. I did not want to startle her anymore than I had already. She hid bind her mane as she answered in a whisper. "Flutter Shy… I have never seen a non-pony that could talk…" then the sky started to clear up and I saw that her body and wings that I thought were orange were actually yellow, and her mane was actually a lighter hue of pink. _I guess the lighting in the sky can fool anybody. _"My name is Snippy, and I have never seen a horse that could talk. I guess that makes us on even terms." I told her. "…I am not a horse I am a Pegasus Pony…" she told me shyly. "Um… ponies are baby horse…" If this was an anime, as most children my charges age like to watch, I would have sweat dropped. _Who can a pony not know they are a baby horse? _"…your new to Equestria aren't you…? She asked. "Eque-what?" I asked in response. "Equestria, the land of ponies… When you refer to babies, you mean fillies and clots…" she said. _I guess other universes are really different. _I thought in monotone. I admit I can be a bit more childlike but I do not take my child likeness as ignorance. I like to think I am not ignorant. "Okay, why don't you tell me more about Equestria?" I asked this not bothering to tell them that I am from a different world entirely from her. "…Follow me…" I did as she asked.

Flutter Shy's point of view

I was secretly excited that I was bringing the poor little back furred fox back with me. I could finally have a pet that can talk and tell me what he wants when the little guy is hungry. I just love animals. I proceeded to tell him all about Equestria as we walked back to my cottage just outside of the everfree forest. He was very articulate for somebody who had been in the everfree forest his whole life. _I cannot wait to introduce him to Angel. This will be so great. I am going to introduce him to all my pet animals. I could just scream… _

Snippy's point of view

I was getting the vibe that I was just a new pet for this pony. When I walked into her house after walking for some long with her talking about the universe where I landed, I saw animals just cooped up in her house. I realized I was an animal to her and started to worry. _I think I just became this ponies pet… What am I going to do when Singing Bird, my charge finally shows up to get me out of here and this pony does not want to let me go…?_

Next Chapter Will Be Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those stories belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Three:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking in Animal Language" _

Snippy's Point of view

I fell asleep on the floor. It was not really a bit deal, I normally slept on the floor but that was when the person I was looking after slept on the floor too. When I woke up the next morning it there was a brightness I was not use too from inside a house. I mean I have lived in a decent home before, but that was before I had singing bird as a charge.

I opened my eyes to see where I was, then I remembered that I was being kept as somebody's or rather somepony's pet. I looked around as I got up and saw all of my…peers… and remained silent. I wondered if they spoke the same type of animal languages as the ones back home_. That was another thing, how was I going to get home? Did Singing Bird fix it to where we could go back to places she had already visited? I have to report to the other guardian sprites who assigned me to her, and I cannot do that in this universe as a yellow pony's pet._ I thought it would be a good idea to try to talk to them in fox language.

"_Hey, can you understand me?" _I asked them. _"Yes we can, where did she find you?" _The white bunny asked in response to my question. _"She found me in some forest after I fell out of a portal that was in the sky. I am actually a guardian sprite for a being I got spit from after entering a portal from a different universe, though I do not tell her that. Since I do not know how to make a portal like my charge does, I need to wait on my charge to get here. My name is Snippy, what is yours?" _I asked the bunny. _"I originally was named white but the pony who treats me as her favorite pet calls me Angel, so just call me Angel since you can speak whatever she speaks." _ The bunny told me. _"Nice to meet you Angel, do you know where the pony that likes to keep animals as pet is?" _I asked him. _"She went out to market to get food that she would think a fox would like." _He told me. _"She did not have to, Guardian sprites do not get hungry, and sprites are sort of a spirit type creature in my universe. We do not need food. My charge had to learn that the hard way." _I informed him. _"Lucky you" _He said sarcastically. With that I continued out Flutter Shy's front door and out to the village looking town full of ponies. _Hopefully no pony will see me._

Flutter Shy's point of view

I went out to market to see if I can find anything that a talking fox will eat. After pondering while walking into Ponyville, I decided on some apples for the little black fox. I thought of other more privet things as I was walking, things like Big Mac and how big he is. I blushed a little at the thought. I walked over to Apple Jacks apple stand and bought a few apples from my friend. "What's the apple buying occasion for, Flutter Shy? You just bought apples yesterday." Apple Jack asked me. "I… um… found a black furred fox in the wood who was hurt and… I need to feed it something… while it is being nursed to health. If that is okay with you.." I told her in my normal tone of voice. "So in other words, you found yourself there another pet." Apple Jack Translated what I just said in a language she can understand.

(Sorry about the inconsistencies in how Apple Jack talks, I just do not speak or write country girl like I use to as a small child anymore.)

I walked away from the stand with that and started to make my typical round, for the food, for all my other pets. When I got home, I was looking for my new pet. I did not see him. "Snippy, are you there…?" I asked but had gotten no answer. "Snippy if you are there, answer me…" I called out for my new pet again but still had no response. I was starting to freak out. I asked Angel where he was and he said she went out to town to find me and tell me that he does not need food. Ran out of the house in a panic over Snippy being out in town. I did not want the town going into a panic over a fox in town.

Next chapter will be soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those stories belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Four:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking in Animal Language"_

Snippy's Point of view

I walked around town and realized that what Flutter Shy had said about not seeing a talking fox before was true. Most ponies thought I was a wild animal who had walked into their town to kill or eat them. Whenever I stopped to ask for directions they all ran from me. I was almost to an apple stand to ask for directions to get out of town. _This pony will not be able to close shop, she has to work. Maybe I can get directions from her. _

Flash Back

As I was walking away from Flutter Shies house I decided that I did not want to look for Flutter Shy, that I wanted to leave town. _I am not going to be anybodies or anypones pet; it prevents me from doing my job. I need to get out of this town and going back into the Everfree is not an option. I should leave out the front, not the back. I need to ask for directions._

End Flash Back

I walked up to the pony at the apple stand. "Hello miss, can you tell me which way is out of the town?" I asked the pony. I could tell she was a mare because the distinctiveness in the noses the ponies seem to have. Stalin seem to have more define noses then the mare here. "I reckon you could continue down the road and exit the town." She told me in what seemed like an American Southern ascent. I was surprised that she was not the least bit scared of me or freaked out that I could talk. "Thanks for the directions. You have my gratitude. I must be off, I bit you ado." I said this as I went in the direction she told me to go. I found the outside of the town and was stopped by none other than Flutter shy telling me to wait. White or rather Angel was on her back.

Flutter Shy's point of view

I left home in a hurry; I asked all of my friends as quickly as I could to see where the fox had gone. Twilight said that she was in the library all day, studying, Pinky said that she was working, Rarity said the same as Pinky, and Rainbow was asleep. The last person I asked was Apple. She had said that the fox had asked her for a way out of town and that she gave him directions. She pointed me in the direction that she pointed him. I ran in that direction to try to catch up with him.

"Hey stop, don't go!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned around. He looked intent on leaving the town. "What is it?" the fox asked as he turned back around and started walking again. "You can't leave, what will you do for food and shelter? What about your wounds, how will they heal without my help?" I asked trying to get him to say. "I have to find out where my charge will appear when she finds me; I have a job to do. There is nothing against staying with you but I cannot afford to get attracted to anypony here. I am sorry." He told me. _I cannot let him go out on his own. I have to do something. _"Wait, I can go with you. I am very good with animals. I just need somebody to watch the other animals for me while I am gone. Wait there, I will be right back." I ran off back to the town to find somebody to watch the animals.

I got Apple Jack to do it as she has a farm they could run from and have fun on. I gave her explicit instruction on how to take care of animals, got my things for travel and ran back to the fox. _No pet of mine is going to get away from me. _I thought as I started to travel with the fox that had waited for me at the entrance of Ponyville.

Snippy's point of view

As I was waiting on her, I thought about how she really was not going to let me get away. I could have sweat dropped again if this was an anime. What I had told her was only half true, I really did need to find where my charge was going to appear but I did have something against being her pet. I did not need to let her know that I had figured out that she only wanted me as a pet. All the same, I decided not to say anything to her about it. She showed up and we started our traveling. _How and I going to explain this to Sing Bird?_

After a while of walking Flutter Shy asked me "So, what is your charges name, Snippy?" "My, aren't you being a little less shy than normal? Her name is Singing Bird and we got split up just before I came to Equestria. I know she will find me, though I do not know if she will show up in her original form or end up being turned into a pony, nor do I know if she will be coming alone or not." I told her. "What type of being is she and what is she like?" She asked me as we were walking. _"Yes tell us Snippy." _White had asked to back her up. "She is normally a shaman hunter mix. I have no idea what she would look like as a pony, as shamans and hunters take on the form of something that is not of having four legs or fur. She would probably take the appeared of a filly since she is just a child right now. She is about two years from a teenager. They normally have things called thinners', hands, feet, and toes. They stand on two legs and have arms. They are commonly referred to as humans and speak the same language as ponies. Despite her mix, she is as friendly as somebody from an abusive home can get, but has a since of lost innocents to her." I told the pony and snow rabbit. Sure he is a bunny, but the more common term is snow rabbit or snow bunny. "What does she look like?" Flutter asked. "She has really long blue black hair, tan skin, deep, dark brown eyes. Would be in what would normally look like a really early teenager in human form as she developed somewhat quickly in the human privet areas, though she is still as small as a preteen and is still growing. Can we get off the subject of my charge?" I asked her after answering her question.

Flutter Shy's point of view

I had never heard of a human before, I could not wait to see what the person looked like as a pony. I thought it was sad that she came from an abusive home, though I dare not ask for details on that. "So Flutter, Tell me more about yourself." Snippy said, changing the subject. I went on ahead and started to tell him about myself. He was right, I was being less shy.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Those stories belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Five:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking in Animal Language"_

Snippy's point of view

We were walking for days with her trying to get to know more about me. I told her about how I am a sprite, what sprites do, where we come from and what not. It was looking like this place is a place with no conflict at all. It seemed very different from the world of demons, zombies, ghouls, and other supernatural beings. This seemed true until I looked closer at Flutter Shy and saw sharp teeth. This got me curious, so I tried to see what her aura felt like. It felt similar to that of a vampire. _I guess I was wrong about my assumption of what exist in this world. If there are vampire ponies, then there probably are zombie ponies, ghoul ponies, pony wolves, and a list I could go into. I wander if this place has dragons too? _I thought as we walked. I decided to voice a question. "Say, Flutter Shy, do vampires and dragons exist in Equestria?" "Oh yes they very much do." She said. "Are you a vampire?" I asked her. "I would not know, I was a vampire pony for a bit a month ago because of a mistake that Princess Twilight Sparkle had made while casting a spell to stop vampire fruit bats from eating Apple Jacks apple crops, by taking way their will to suck the juice out of apples. They needed me to do my stare that makes animals stop misbehaving to get their attention in order for the spell to be cast, but it back fired and gave me their desire to suck the juice out of apples. Twilight said she cured it but I still have the teeth." She told me. "I do not think she cured you all the way. You could just have a taste for ponies that has not kicked in yet. You might want to be careful." I warned her. Nothing more was said as we continued to walk down the path to the mountain up ahead.

Flutter Shy's point of view

We walked after that talk. I did not know what it was about the sprite but I felt much braver beside him. I did not feel shy anymore, but I still felt calm. I did not have the urge to give anything the stare. I did not know why but I felt I needed to be with this sprite for something big. At first it was about not letting a pet get away, but now it feels like something much bigger and more important than that. What it was, I did not know. I was approaching sunset so we decided to stop and camp out by the mountain where I used the stare on that dragon, that one time. I was a quite camp; you could literally slice the tension with a knife. I decided it would be good to get some sleep.

Snippy's point of view

I watched as Flutter Shy went to sleep. The rabbit did not go to sleep just yet. _"So what are you going to do if your caretaker turns completely vampire on us?"_ I asked white. _"I guess I will do what I have always done, be her pet." _White said not really knowing what he would do. I decided not to push it. _"Are you finding this trip boring?" _I asked him. _"Yes" He_ replied. _"Do you know the real reason why Flutter Shy decided to follow me?" _I asked. _"I am not entirely sure but she probably wanted you as a pet. She loves animals so much she has to have pets of every variety. Not the other hand, it could be something different." _He told me. _"Well whatever it is, I_ _cannot help it now. I am going to get some sleep. You should too. Good night" _I told him. We both went to sleep.

Next Chapter will be soon.


End file.
